<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping malls and train rides by fxliexdeux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767895">Shopping malls and train rides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux'>fxliexdeux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ryusei shidou - Freeform, blue lock - Freeform, chigiri hyoma - Freeform, ego jinpachi - Freeform, isagi yoichi - Freeform, kunigami renosuke, reo mikage - Freeform, ryureo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey, ryu” a familiar voice calls out as ryusei stops walking to turn around and greet its owner. “reo, hey” ryusei says, cocking his head in opposite direction. As he starts walking, he silently waits for his friend to catch up as he sees reo quicken his pace. “where ya going” reo says once hes finally matching ryusei’s steps. “the square, i need some new clothes” ryusei says dryly as he catches a glance at the other. he lets out a short laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twt: @RYUSEILUVBOT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryusei Shidou/Reo Mikage, ryureo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping malls and train rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hey, ryu” a familiar voice calls out as ryusei stops walking to turn around and greet its owner. “reo, hey” ryusei says, cocking his head in opposite direction. As he starts walking, he silently waits for his friend to catch up as he sees reo quicken his pace. “where ya going” reo says once hes finally matching ryusei’s steps. “the square, i need some new clothes” ryusei says dryly as he catches a glance at the other. he lets out a short laugh.<br/>
“you look tired” </p>
<p>reo quickly meets the others eyes and tilts his head back with a long sigh. “yeah i stayed up kinda late last night. nothing coffee cant fix though” ryusei hums in agreement and a comfortable silence falls on the two. “mind if i come with? ill buy you coffee” reo says, breaking the silence. he bumps ryuseis elbow with his as hes changing his direction to lead the taller towards the coffee shop. “yeah yeah whatever, just dont get in my way” ryusei says as he watches reo lead him from behind. a small smile creeps onto ryuseis face as he quickens his pace to catch up to the purple boy. </p>
<p>the two finally arrive at the coffee shop after a short walk. they get on line and share a comfortable silence as they wait to order. the two were friends. they both  attend the same university and held spots on the soccer team. their shared interests, as well as the many classes they’re in together almost forced them to get along. and although ryusei doesnt show it, he really didnt hate the purple haired boy as much as the rest of the world, in fact he could even say he enjoyed his company. reo could say the same, he never thought he would enjoy being around ryusei. given how egotistical, loud, and rude he may seem, the purple boy was drawn to ryusei, and for no known reason.</p>
<p>“i’ll have a black coffee” reo says, stepping aside to allow ryusei to order.<br/>
“white caramel latte” ryusei says shortly, nodding in thanks to the barista. Reo pays quickly and the two find a spot to sit while they wait for their drinks.</p>
<p>“who knew someone as tough as you would want such a baby drink” reo holds back a laugh as hes met with a glare. “shut up, i dont like drinking straight mulch” ryusei says, rolling his eyes, though not a hint of maliciousness found in his voice. he was careful with reo, very careful. he had no reason to be, reo wasnt known to be a sensitive person. ryusei seemed to feel a sense of protectiveness around reo, as if he’d die if the purple boy was ever hurt. </p>
<p>“black coffee doesnt taste like mulch, you just have weak tastebuds” reo rolls his eyes as he gets up to retrieve the ready made drinks. he hands over ryuseis drink carefully to avoid spills, and for the split second their fingertips touched the taller was met with slight chills. ryusei shook them off and took his drink. the two walked out of the coffee shop and towards the subway, exchanging small talk and the occasional joke about ryuseis taste in coffee.</p>
<p>they finally arrived at the main square, reo looked to ryusei questioningly “do you even know where we’re going?” ryusei stopped mid-sip to glare at his friend. “its not like im not a moron. of course i do. follow me” reo hummed with a smirk, following his friend down the sidewalk and what seemed to be through a maze of streets and alleys. they eventually were met with what seemed to be an extremely small shopping mall. as much as reo hated to say it, it seemed extremely “underground” as if only the coolest people could dream of finding a place like this. “where are we?” reo questioned as he and ryusei stepped into the main hallway. “this is where i get most of my clothes. its not that known but they have a shit ton of stuff” ryusei cocks his head to the side, directing reo into the first store. the smaller boy hummed in agreement as he followed his friend through their first set of doors. </p>
<p>hours pass and the two are still walking around the center. it was already getting late and what was originally ryuseis errand has now turned into reos outing as well, as both boys carried shopping bags. ryusei promised one last store and reo complied happily. if he were to be honest, he wouldnt mind if they were to go into four, five, even six more stores. he enjoyed ryuseis company. despite the occasional insults towards reo for his slightly-terrible taste in clothing, he was having fun. ryusei even complimented reo a once on a shirt he tried on, and much to reos dismay, it made him feel more things than he would’ve liked to admit.<br/>
“ryu, c’mere for a sec” reo calls, careful not to disturb the rest of the shoppers. reo continues flipping through clothing racks, but holds onto a few pieces. “whats up” ryusei says as hes handed four articles of clothing. visibly confused, he holds them up infront of him, raising his eyebrows at the other. “wh-“ </p>
<p>“i want you to try them on” reo says, cutting off ryusei with a smile. “you would never wear something like this yourself but i think it would suit you” reo said as the other observes what he was handed. He held an all-black outfit composed of tapered pants, a buttoned-up longsleeve, and a loosly fitted overcoat decorated with small dark grey stripes. reo quickly added what looked like bunched up chains ontop of ryuseis armful of clothes. ryusei gave him a doubted look and sighed. “you’ll figure out how to put them on, now go” reo playfully pushed the taller in the direction of the changing rooms. ryusei halted and turned around to face the purple boy as he flipped through armfuls of clothing “fine fine but you have to wear this” ryusei held up a dark forest green turtle neck along with black tapered dress pants and a long slightly oversized black blazer. ryusei shoved the clothing into reos arms and reo gave him an annoyed look. “im only doing it if you do” ryusei grinned, knowing reo would give in. reo huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “fine.” ryusei smiled in victory as he pushed reo towards the dressings rooms.</p>
<p>Both boys entered their respective dressing rooms and got into their chosen outfits. reo was the first to exit. “ryu, are u ready yet?”<br/>
“yeah yeah gimme a minute will you?”<br/>
“its been like 10 minutes, hurry up” reo clipped on extra chains to the hooks of his pants. he added them himself hoping it would help tie the outfit together more. he was right. As he tugged at the sleeves of his blazer, ryusei stepped out of his room. The taller adjusted the chains reo gave him to around his neck and circling his torso, so they rested like peace-sign formation on top of his chest. ryusei left the first few buttons on his shirt unbottoned, and he adjusted his collar to slightly reveal his shoulder. reo couldve sworn his heart stopped beating. “wow” was all he could say.<br/>
“what? you dont like it? huh, and i thought i looked-“</p>
<p>“hot” reo said, shutting his mouth as quickly as he spoke, immediately regretting interjecting in the first place. “i mean not hot but i mean you look- it looks good, you look good.” he spat out in attempt to to save himself.</p>
<p>“oh so the purple bun thinks im hot?” ryusei grinned, taking a step toward reo. reo gulped, pretending to pay attention to the readjustment of his sleeves so he could advert eye contact. “whatever, dont get too cocky” reo said, emitting a dry laugh.</p>
<p>“oh so its true?” ryusei turns back to the mirror, raising his eyebrow in suspicion. a couple seconds pass till reo spoke again. “well..yeah sure. you’re hot. happy now?” reo said, shaking his head. reo still had his head down but he heard a small laugh come from the other and he grinned to himself. reo finally looked up and stood next to ryusei in the mirror, checking them both out. this was the first time ryusei got a good look at reos outfit. reo wore the dark green turtleneck paired with the long blazer. ryusei could tell he added chains to not only his pants, but also a gold one around his neck. he couldnt help but stare. reos hair was pulled into a half-bun, half down and god he looked so good. ryusei suddenly felt the tips of his ears grow warmer as he thought of everything he wanted to do in that moment. he quickly brought himself out of his trance and the taller quickly realized he was staring. he cleared his throat to break the silence and reo perked up and glanced at the other expectantly.</p>
<p>“for the record you look pretty good yourself. really good” ryusei cursed himself for adding that last part but decided to let it slide. “ya think so?” reo hummed and turned to look at ryusei. the other turned his head and their eyes locked, it wasnt till now did either of them realize how close they actually were. reo felt his face get slightly warmer and he couldnt tell if he was crazy or not, but where ryuseis cheeks always that pink? they stood there for a second contemplating their next actions. ryuseis breath hitched as his mind ran at a million miles per hour, internally screaming “god i love him. fuck no wait what? maybe i love him. fuck-“ while reos mind screamed “just kiss him already. you want to. you’ve been wanting to-“ though he continued to repress the thoughts just like his feelings for the other. </p>
<p>the purple boy was the first the break eye contact, shaking away any remaining thoughts. the taller let go of a breath he didnt know he was holding, and looked around awkwardly, waiting for the silence to break. </p>
<p>“we should get going, the suns gone down and its been hours” reo said, eyeing his watch and turning back to ryusei. “oh shit yeah. im sorry you must be so tired by now-“ ryusei seemed unexpectedly apologetic, though reo found it endearing. “lets get dressed yeah?” ryusei hummed in agreement and before he closed the door to his dressing room he spoke quickly “you should buy that. the outfit i mean.” reo shrugged and smiled lightly “only if you buy yours too” ryusei bit the inside of his cheek and agreed reluctantly, but only for the sole reason of being able to see reo in that turtleneck again.<br/>
the two quickly got dressed, payed, and made their way out of the mall. ryuseis stomach growled and it wasnt till then did they realize how hungry they both were. “wanna get a bite? i’ll pay” reo offered, waving his almost empty wallet in his hand. “nah ill pay, you got the coffee this morning” ryusei said, digging a few dollar bills out of his pockets. “ah yes, my mulch and your baby drink” reo teased “oh shut up, will you?” ryusei huffed and started walking down the street, headed for some sort of food truck.<br/>
after eating and walking around a bit, the two decided to head home, seeming it was almost midnight. </p>
<p>“so how’re we getting home” reo said, stuffing his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold night air. “the subway, idiot-“ ryusei paused mid sentence as his eyes widened “oh shit the subway, the last train comes through at midnight” reo quickly checked his watch, only to see the time as 11:56 pm. the two exchanged a quick look and nodded simultaneously. moments later the two started sprinting towards the subway, hearing spurrs of loud curses and yells.<br/>
“we’re not gonna make it!”<br/>
“shut up bun we will! run faster you’re a goddamn striker arent ya?”<br/>
“oh shut it pokemon”<br/>
the two huffed as they ran down the steps into the station, they quickly passed through the gates and saw the train. the time read 11:59 and they heard the final-boarding announcement as it rang through the empty hallways. </p>
<p>“hurry the fuck up reo!” ryusei yelled, only a few feet infront of the other. “im trying my lace is untied! shut it!” ryusei just barely made it to the door, and before it shut, jabbed his hand in to reopen it. he quickly turned around to grab reos hand and pulled them both onto the train just as the door shut for the final time. both boys panted and dropped like flies, not even realizing the position they were in. ryusei was on his back on the floor of the subway and reo was sprawled ontop of him. ryuseis hand was still gripping reos, his other arm reached around reos body, as if he were holding him. reo positioned himself so his head was no longer on ryuseis chest, but was now facing ryusei. they were both so close, as ryusei could feel reos low breaths fanning down his neck. reo noticed the arm circling his body, which sent chills down his spine as he looked into the others eyes. all at once ryusei removed both his hands and cupped reos face, bringing him down to his level. the unfamiliar feeling of anothers lips against his own filled his senses and for a moment he felt nothing else besides the others kiss. it only lasted for a few seconds, it was short but it was enough to open up the box subconscious feelings the two had for eachother. reo was the first to pull away.<br/>
“sorry i shouldve asked-“</p>
<p>“do it again” reo said breathlessly, although it came out more like a question than a statment. ryusei complied, putting one hand on reos neck and bringing him back down into another kiss. this one was longer, slower, definitely more emotional. what seemed to be years of subconscious attraction and love was poured into this kiss. it was slower and more prepared for. reo noted the slight taste of caramel and allowed himself to smile slightly into the kiss. once again reo pulled away, allowing ryusei to sit up. ryusei felt his ears heat up and he turned away in his best attempt to hide his blush. silence fell upon the two for a few seconds, as they recollected their thoughts. with both boys finally regathered, they  registered their surroundings. and thank god it was midnight, the trains were empty. </p>
<p>“its empty thank god” reo broke the silence, letting out a small laugh. ryusei just hummed in agreement and got up, offerring his hand as help to the other. they eventually made their way over to the seats and sat next to eachother, reos head immediately falling against ryuseis shoulder. the taller grinned to himself, and decided now would be the best time to speak on what just happened. “sorry for kissing you” he said as plainly as he could. assuming reo already regretted it, he thought acting as unaffected as possible would make it easier to handle the rejection that was soon to come. “why’re you sorry? you dont regret it do you?” reo asked, hints of worry dectected in his tone. he lifted his head to look at the other. “do you?” ryusei turned to meet his gaze. “no” reo said plainly, giving ryusei a small smile. ryusei felt as if a weight was lifted from his chest and he released yet another breath he hadnt known he’d been holding. “neither do i” he said quietly, and he felt reos head fall back onto his shoulder. “good.” reo said in a hushed tone, almost a whisper. the rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, both boys having a small smile plastered onto their sleepy faces. </p>
<p>the train stopped and the sound of an automated voice ran through the loudspeaker. ryusei shook reo lightly, trying to wake him. after numerous tries he shook harder, saying “wake the fuck up. its our stop we’re gonna miss it.” reo jolted awake and registered his surroundings “oh sorry” his voice still slightly groggy. it was around 1am now and even ryusei was tired, so the last thing he wanted right now was to miss their stop. the two escaped the subway and made their way back to the dorms. reo offered to walk ryusei back to his dorm, which was unlike him but ryusei allowed nonetheless. hopes of getting one last kiss from the other remained in his mind. they eventually made it to ryuseis dorm, the taller leading reo inside. to reos suprise only one bed was made, the other covered with clothes and books. “you dont have a roomate?” reo looked suprised, jealous if anything. “nah, he transferred a week into the first semester.” ryusei explained, shutting the door behind reo.<br/>
“i mean, if you want you could just sleep here. its late and-“<br/>
“sure.” reo answered quickly, taking off his shoes. “mind if i borrow some shorts?” ryusei paused for a second, trying to comprehend that he was about to have a sleepover with the boy he could quite possibly be in love with. “yeah, sure.” ryusei responded after a second or two. he grabbed a new pair of shorts, tossing them to reo. reo escaped to the bathroom to change and ryusei took this time to get himself changed as well. a few moments later reo walked out in nothing but the borrowed shorts. his hair was completely down, strands framed his face and as much as ryusei would hide the fact, he swore it was like he fell in love again. “mind if i borrowed a shirt too?” reo said tiredly, running a hand through his hair as he grabbed himself a shirt even before ryusei could respond. ryusei simply hummed in agreement and climbed into his bed, saving room for the other. he browsed his laptop, waiting for reo. after a few moments, reo still hadnt joined him, so he looked up just to find the purple boy standing awkwardly in the middle of his room. “the fuck are you doing?” ryusei said tiredly. reo looked at him and gave him a weird confused type of look. “i didnt know if i was sleeping in the other bed or-“ ryusei rolled his eyes. god what an idiot. “the other bed has no sheets and im not making it for you.” ryusei lifted an arm up, revealing space for reo to climb into. “so are you coming or not?” ryusei said, exhaustedly, although not an ounce of true annoyance was found in his tone. reo smiled lightly and climbed under his arm, facing ryusei. ryusei had his hair down from his usual style and had it tied in a small ponytail, with two strands framing his face. he wore nothing but some shorts and god reo thought he looked beautiful. ryuseis eyes flickered between reos lips and his eyes as he leaned in slowly. allowing time for reo to give him permission, their lips touched softly. they savoured the feeling and shared small smiles that melted into the kiss. it was slow, and tired, but they enjoyed it nontheless. they pulled apart at last, leaving a tingling sensation on each others lips, wanting more but too tired to continue. ryusei lifted his arm back down to wrap around reo and started to pepper reos jaw and neck with small, soft kisses. reo laughed quietly and savored the feeling. he pulled the other into one last kiss, and soon after the light was shut off.  the two were fast asleep. small smiles still dancing on their lips as they dreamed of eachothers kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>